1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to vehicles and particularly, to a mechanically actuated scooter, having a pair of steps to drive one or more rear wheels of the scooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of two-wheeled scooters is an activity performed by many people for a variety of reasons. Using a scooter is an enjoyable pastime, and it is good exercise. The degree of exercise is determined by the distance traveled, and the type of terrain traversed. Finally, using a scooter is environmentally friendly transportation, causing no toxic by-products, other than the carbon dioxide expelled from the user""s lungs.
However, using a scooter is limited by the ability and/or stamina of the rider. Some people cannot or do not enjoy propelling a scooter with a foot, while others become tired, making the use of a scooter an unpleasant task. Further, a rider is often deterred from attempting to ride in hilly terrain, for fear that he might become tired and be forced to either end the ride or complete the ride beyond the point of exhaustion. Additionally, many persons, because of age, infirmities, or the like, cannot propel a scooter or keep their balance while attempting to use the scooter.
Several variations on the basic scooter concept have been developed over the years, in an effort to retain some of the benefits of such riding, while eliminating the drawbacks. In particular, motor actuated scooters, both electric and gasoline power, have been developed.
Such motorized scooters give the rider the thrill of outdoor riding, while eliminating the necessity to push off with their feet or a foot. Thus, the rider can tackle hilly terrain, and travel in other inaccessible areas. When compared with cars and motorcycles such scooters produce considerably less pollution. However, motorized scooters require an engine that may cause pollution or require charging, and can be hard to handle for some people.
Some pedal actuated scooters have been developed as a further attempt at providing a substitute for regular scooters. However, the scooters are limited, in that they are hard to operate, or clumsy, and are not acceptable to all persons.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved mechanically actuated scooter, that is easier to use, while providing exercise and enjoyment.
It is an object of the invention to produce a mechanized vehicle utilizing a modified scooter frame that allows the scooter to be mechanically powered, by the use of pedals.
It is another object of the invention to produce a mechanized scooter that is economical to manufacture. Accordingly, the mechanical powered scooter of the present invention employs a pair of steps that are linked to at least one rear wheel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanized scooter that is easy to operate. Accordingly, a pair of steps are provided to drive a rear wheel through a chain drive or a gear train.
The present invention is a mechanically actuated scooter, using a modified or standard scooter frame, having a front wheel and at least one rear wheel attached thereto, together with a pair of pedals or steps to drive the at least one rear wheel. The pedals are linked to a drive means to alternately drive the at least one rear wheel.